1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various display devices, an organic light emitting display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic emitting layer located between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. In the organic light emitting display device, holes injected from the anode electrode and electrons injected from the cathode electrode are combined in the organic emitting layer so as to form excitons, and the excitons emit light through energy emission.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode that is a self-light emitting element. Lines and at least one thin film transistor connected to the lines to drive the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.